


We made it 9 days

by AAThanatos



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Boy x boy, F/M, M/M, Marriage, Sex, Smut, Toys, bet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 00:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11429697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAThanatos/pseuds/AAThanatos
Summary: Nico and Will have been married for years but when Percy Jackson told him about how him and Annabeth are holding off sex a month before their marriage Nico gets an idea. Just to see if they could do it he Challenges Will to no sex no touching no kissing... how long will it last?





	1. 9 days

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from my friend Lauren. Yes there Will be a chapter two to see what happens outside of the laundry room.

I tasted Wills skin as he he made love to me in our bed. Tasting like pure sunlight. I could feel the warm spots on my skin that glowed through his freckles. Making love with Will was like the best therapy. Every emotion brought to the surface and none of them shameful. We have laughed and cried while making love. We have fucked angry and heartbroken to eachother. Nothing was off the table when it came to our sex life.

People always say that talking and communication was the way to a healthy relationship. They obviously have never made love like we do. I could feel emotion rippling off of him. Every trouble and fear every fiber of love and within him pouring into my body. That was us though. Him writhing on top of me. Him expertly working his mouth over flesh possessing and marking me as his. I was his. I was his to hurt his to please. My body was his as his was mine. Over the last seven years we have memorized the topography of eachother. So young when we started it was like learning something knew as our bodies changed around eachother almost conforming to the other as we grew up together just to make us a perfect fit. Finally the changes slowed and we had eachother memorized for good. I couldn't have asked for anyone more perfect than Will Solace.

Dinner with the future Jacksons

Wills POV

Meeting Annabeth and Percy for one last dinner weeks before they became Mr and Mrs. Nico and I were so excited for them! We married so quickly after we were old enough in a whirlwind romance that we didn't go through the stress and difficulty that these two were. They waited until Annabeth got her Masters degree and like the smart girl she was she wanted to make sure they were old enough to make that decision. All the while Nico and I rushed into it the minute we turned 18 and I've never regretted a single moment. No man or woman had ever made my eye wander and I knew years before I even asked him to marry me that I was going to trap him into being with me forever.

"Well maybe I would order food faster if you would stop bugging me about what you think you should eat Percy!"

"Well I'm sorry your always down my throat about what I stick in my mouth so I had to clear it with you Wisegirl unless your actually going to be ok with me eating junk!"

"Eat what you want I don't give a shit right now!"

"Fine double bacon cheeseburger with cheese on the fries please!" Percy handed he menu to the waiter.

Anna Beth excused herself and hit Percy with the menu before she handed hers to the waiter. Storming off in a huff Nico and I looked at Percy like he had grown two heads. Those two never got that bad especially in public.

"Sorry about that. We are both just a little Pent up right now"

"Pent up?" I queried

"Yeah she's insisting we do the whole no touching before the wedding. No kissing no sex no nothing. I wish I could take cold showers but water never feels cold to me"

Both of us looked at him as if he had just told us he had never seen a toilet flush.

"Why!" Nico cried

"Because she wants it to be exciting on our wedding night. I told her it's exciting all the time I've never been tired of it! I put her nerd to good use because she has read some dirty shit and has tried out some great things but now that we are getting married she won't touch me til the wedding night."

"That's... that's awful"

"Yeah but if we can get through this we an get through anything. Think about not having sex to fall back on when working out problems"

This was going to be a long night...

"What did you think of all that?" I asked my love. He took down his dark hair and fluffed it out.

"I don't know part of me was really curious and the other half was wanting to slap the shit out of both of them for even attempting it"

"Why curious?"

"Because it got me thinking about how maybe you and I kind of resort to sex when we can't work out something verbally."

"Yeah but it gets resolved doesn't it?"

"How would you feel about trying it out?"

"No sex? No kissing? How long?"

"2 weeks just as an experiment"

"I don't know Neeks the idea of not kissing you for 2 weeks seems awful. The sex is one thing but no kissing? "

"Hey If Percy can do it we can do it and I think we could do it without ending up ripping eachothers throats out like they do"

"What's the wager?"

"Why does it have to be a bet? Why can't we just do it out of curiosity?"

"Because I'm not giving up kissing you and touching you without getting something out of it"

"Ok fair enough"

"No dishes for a month. And you have to cook me those really complicated pastries you only cook at Christmas!"

"Deal I want no laundry and 3 no questions blow jobs"

"Done"

Nicos POV

I have made a terrible mistake! The first three days were a breeze. It wasn't hard we were working long hours and barely saw eachother but now we are at the weekend and I was dying. I wanted nothing more than to lose myself in Will. I wanted to feel him on me and in me. I haven't been kissed or touched and it started really getting to me. I'm doubting myself sexually. He makes it look so easy! Like that dick isn't even bothered that we haven't touched eachother he just strolls through the house all non plussed over this. While I on the other hand feel as if I'm a starving man in a room of poisonous delicious smelling food.

Did he really hate the dishes that bad? I could feel his presence in the room and was hyper aware of his body near mine. I made dinner and the way he was twirling the pasta on the fork was doing things to me...

"So how are you holding up babe?"

"I'm fine how about you?"

"I'm good but I won't lie I miss kissing you"

"Your such a sap"

Standing he came over to take my empty plate to the sink and I could smell his body wash emulating from him. My body went stiff trying to hold myself back from touching him. I could touch him right? Innocent touches? Hugs? Holding hands? Something!

I turned to watch him put everything away and he spilled sauce on his shirt. Taking the shirt off he cast the thing away on the island as he danced around washing and tidying the kitchen area. I could see the way his muscles moved when he did as he bent and reached. Like a starving dog my mouth watered causing me to swallow convulsively at the mere sight of back and torso. The dimples on his lower back made my dick twitch. They were perfect and symmetrical on either side of his spine. The very spine I loved trailing my tongue over.

It didn't matter how much Will was in the sun he always had a tan. Constellations of freckles played upon his skin sending memories of lazy sundays of us laying naked in our bed with the sun shining through the windows making his freckles shine at me. How I loved naked Sunday. We would just stay naked all day making love only stopping long enough for breaks and food. Falling into eachother. Committing acts that were unspeakable in polite conversation. It wasn't just the sex either it was the laughter and the vulnerability that made naked Sunday so special. This would be our first Sunday without naked Sunday.

While washing the dishes he accidentally sprayed himself. Watching the water drip down his chest almost broke me. Wait?! Wait one fucking minute is he fucking with me? Is he trying to make me break! Oh no this isn't happening this isn't going to work. How dare he! Does he hate the dishes that much?! Well then two can play at this game! The fucker is going down!

Wills POV

I've had 6 cold showers this week. This is driving me insane. I hate this, the sheer fact that we even played with the idea of this was stupid. Don't get me wrong it's been nice us being together without any pressure to be physical not that there was ever any real pressure but I'm starving to touch my husband. Laying next to him in bed at night is the worst. I can feel him breathing and every breath is just fucking resplendent. I feel sorry for people who don't have the type of love we have. That his very breath could stir a commotion inside of me and send torrents of emotion that I just can't fucking handle without touching him.

It's the little things to it's not just the noticeable shit that people point out. It's watching his fingers as they twirl a pencil oh so nimbly. It's him stirring his coffee every morning with a pirouette cookie. The way his dark chocolate eyes roam me reaching out to me trying their best find what makes my heart tick. Sad part is he doesn't even have to try as hard as he does he just has to merely exist in my presence and I would be sated. Sated knowing that I am the only one he wants. The only one he ever let touch him.

All of this just reminds me of our first months of dating. How he would flinch at me every time he thought I would touch him. When I examined him after the war and every movement I made threw him on the defensive. I had never seen something so bulletproof yet so fragile at the same time. It took years to rebuild everything broken inside of those eyes. It's not perfect by any means but he is my masterpiece, like a statue I glued back together perfectly that I could run my fingers over and not feel a single crack yet all the lines were still clearly visible. Yet now for two weeks I'm not allowed to touch my masterpiece. My only concern is that this little experiment might weaken the glue.

I can tell what he's thinking though. It's affecting him. Making him second guess his worth in my eyes. Nothing in this universe could shake my connection to him. I tried to make him break on purpose. Just so this shit would be over and done with but my love is stronger than that. Making a spectacle of myself cleaning the kitchen and coming out of our bathroom to air dry. Of course without any doubt in my mind he had some dirty tricks to throw my way as well. Suddenly he started eating bananas and popsicles. Playing with his tongue ring while he knew I was watching. Just the idea of his little pink mouth made me hard as stone and he knew it too. The things his mouth could do. That mouth could start wars and end them in the same lick.

We were on day 7 and I was going to fucking pop I just knew it. Sitting on the end of the couch reading a book while I was on the other end pretending to read a medical journal. Our legs entangled in each other's. Every time he turned the page he would stick his finger in his mouth and suck on the end slowly wetting it so he could grip the page.

"I know what your doing"

"I'm not doing anything just reading a book"

"You never lick your finger to turn the page and all the sudden every page seems to need that extra friction "

"It's a new book"

"Your doing it on purpose"

"What ever do you mean my love"

"Your trying to break me"

"Oh like you flaunting your naked body out of the shower? Or you bending over counters and dripping water on yourself? I'm surprised you didn't have the song pour some sugar on me playing in the background"

"Yeah cause you deep throating popsicles is fighting fair right?"

"I had a sweet tooth I don't know what your talking about"

"Bullshit"

"Are you trying to pick a fight?"

"I am"

"Why?"

"Because if I'm mad at you it might be easier than imagining taking your underwear off with my teeth"

Nico shifted in his seat

"See now how are comments like that fair?"

"Oh they are not but they are also not against the rules"

"We can't touch or kiss or fuck so your going to try to break me with words?"

"Up for the challenge ?"

"Try me big boy but be warned I have a few things tucked in my back pocket as well"

Nico got up and straddled my lap with his hands on my shoulders.

"Oh that's not fair your touching me!"

"No I'm not I'm hovering over you and touching your shoulders to keep from falling over"

Ok he had a point he wasn't touching my dick in any way. Ok let's play.

"So what are the rules?"

"You can say anything you want. Clothes stay on. Your hands can't touch my dick and I can't touch yours. It's all still within the limits."

"But your practically grinding on me"

"Well that's not against the rules. Rules were no sex no touching ourselves no kissing. We are still allowed to hug. Still allowed simple touching so.. let's see if you break"

"Oh you're so breaking before me"

"Oh really because I'm not sure you can take not having my mouth on you "

"Really cause I think you miss having my dick inside you so much it aches"

I felt his breath hitch. Our faces were mere inches away.

"Oh your think so do you" my hands were on his hips tracing circles with my thumbs.

"I think you miss hitting the back of my throat" oh he's putting on the sultry seductive voice.

"I do. I miss the texture of your tongue slowly working it's way up and down my body"

Nico shivered and his breathing was becoming erratic matching mine.

"I miss you bending me over our bed giving me an agonizingly slow rim job that makes my toes curl"

"I miss you tugging my nipple between your teeth only to flick at it with your tongue"

That made him jump and I could feel his erection through his pants digging into my stomach. I'm not sure if I'm going to win this...

"I miss the way you scream my name when I crook my finger inside of you as you unravel beneath me"

"I miss your hands on my cock.. the way you take one hand and stroke me while licking your finger and play with my slit"

That made his eyes flutter and moan. Then he got close to my ear.

"I miss tasting you in my mouth. Remember when you came inside me and then I pushed it out on your stomach and licked off?"

I threw him off me and ran as fast as I could to the shower. I could hear him laughing.

That... was ... close

Nicos POV

I have never wanted to kill my husband more than I do right now. Day 9 and ever since our little challenge on the couch I can't look ok any direction without thinking about sex. I started using his toothbrush just to have the illusion of him in my mouth in some way. I'm going to break I just know it. Fuck it I'm marching down stairs right now and stopping this. So what I have to cook and do dishes I'm tired of all this shit!

Walking down the stairs I was shocked to see we had company. Will had invited all of our friends over and it seemed like I was underdressed. Hurrying back up the stairs I found a quick change of clothes. My old black Ramones shirt and some old ripped black skinny jeans. I put my hair up in a bun and headed toward the party. When I got to the bottom of the stairs Will looked up at me and broke his wine glass in his hand.

"Oh shit baby!"

"Damnit! Sorry uh let me clean this.."

"In the kitchen right now!"

We ran to the kitchen while Percy cleaned up the glass in the foyer. I stuck Wills hand under the water in the sink rinsing off the blood. I'm sick I'm a sick person because even though I was rinsing my husbands hand off I wanted nothing more than to lick it off.

"Why did you break your glass?"

"Why did you have to come down stairs wearing that!"

"Wearing what?! Old stupid clothes?"

"Yeah the old clothes that you used to wear when we met. A skin tight shirt with skin tight pants!"

"You thought my clothes were sexy?"

"Oh course I thought your clothes were sexy they don't exactly leave much to the imagination!"

"Listen baby I was thi..."

I was broken off with a kiss. Will pushed me through the kitchen into the laundry room. Pushing me toward the dryer as we started removing clothes as we moved littering the floors with a trail of failure. We failed this test but at this moment I don't give a fuck. Wills mouth was against mine. Tasting like white wine as I prodded open his mouth with my tongue. Sitting me on top of the dryer I could feel his erection rub against mine in a dangerous friction. I displayed my neck him as a sign of my submission. Biting down on me I cried out only for him to cover my mouth with his hand. I forgot we had guests but I wasn't going to be able to be quiet so it's better this way... and also hot.

I could feel his pre cum dripping down my leg as he ravished my torso with vigor I hadn't felt in him in years. Every assault on my skin left a mark. Marking me as his. A display for the company outside when we were done. Just the feeling of his heat against me the growl in his throat was sending shivers up my body making me impatient to have him inside me. I need him inside me. Uncovering my mouth his hand found my hair and ripped my hair tie out so he could grasp the nape pulling head back. Gnawing on my jaw line he stuck his fingers in my mouth wetting them properly.

"Turn the fuck around now" he ordered

I obeying bending over the appliance I felt his fingers breach me. The feeling of him scissoring inside me sent me into a spiral of sensation. Why the fuck did we do this stupid fucking experiment it was not worth it! Feeling him thrusting his fingers inside me he immediately found my sweet spot sending waves of bliss That almost sent me over the edge.

"S-stop or I'm going to blow"

"Oh no you don't not without my say so" as he said that he tugged my earlobe with his teeth.

"I-I want you in me please!"

"Beg"

"I want it I want everything please Will please I'll do anything please!"

"Spit on my hand" I did so

Rubbing the spit across his length he hovered over my entrance poking it teasing me. I whimpered and whined. Wills mouth teasing my neck and ears as he teased using more teeth than tongue. He would pull back every time I would dare to push against him. All I wanted was his masculine embrace holding me to him and pushing inside me. All I want is him to give in and ravish me but no he had to tease me. It was punishment for causing him to break first. Stroking over my sides he dug his nails into my hips. The noises I was making were a mix of extreme urgency and desperation. My needy whines started to actually effect him finally.

Pushing inside me slowly every inch of him started releasing every single worry and stress and issues we had gotten into that week. Every doubt in my head that he didn't want me anymore left without a trace of ever being there. How could I have doubted his affection. His love for me. His need for me. Tears leaked from my eyes not out of pain but from just the release of tension on my body. Will was going much to slow. I started to push back on him encouraging a faster pace.

"If you don't start moving we are switching places and get your nails out of my side your hand needs to be here" and I moved his hand around to my cock.

The sudden dominant outburst lit a fire in him. Now he would prove to me that how much of a man he was and how I was his to be taken. Slamming and snapping his hips into me so hard we knocked the dryer against the wall over and over.

"Is his what you wanted?" He breathed low and predatory in my ear.

"Gods yes"

"Tell me you wanted this. Tell me you were about to break!"

" I was on my way to you to break when I realized you invited people over"

"I was trying for a distraction. It didn't work"

"Yeah and now our friends are listening to us fuck in the laundry room"

"Then lets give them a show"

Turning me around he lifted me up to display me on the dryer. Throwing my legs around his hips he slid back into me. I raked my nails across his back holding him so tightly I'm sure bruises would form. We weren't kissing as much as both our mouths were open against the other breathing and moaning. With a final slam he shuttered and stilled panting and breathless. Pulling out quickly I stood as he got to his knees to give me mine. Pulling my foreskin back he engulfed me. Settings his pace with his hands on my hips I reached down and tangled my fingers on his hair forcing the thrust if his bobbing. I could feel his tongue swirl and his lips work into a hard erotic suction. I smacked his head lightly.

"Look at me! Don't take your eyes off me!"

Wills blue orbs looked up at me keeping eye contact as he licked and sucked and gave me the slightest hint of teeth. Getting close I moved his head faster. Reaching his hand up he breached my entrance once more and crooked his finger and at that motion I poured myself into his wanting mouth. My body fell limp as he stood up to catch me. Swallowing before kissed me I melted agains him. A passion filled kiss of pure joy exploded between us. I was never going to let anyone tell me I couldn't kiss this creature infront of me. Holding my face in his hands he used his thumbs to brush little cherishing movements over my cheeks. Then the door opened...

"Hey guys um I hate to interrupt but it sounded like you were done" said Jason

"Dude we are naked here!" I said trying my best to hide behind Will. Will on the other hand had no shame and didn't even try to hide himself.

"Yeah I don't care your my best friend and I see Will naked at the gym all the time. Anyway your guys little tryst in here kind of set off Percy and Anna so be warned they are fucking in your room. "

"How did they know!"

"Nico you were screaming. I didn't take you as a screamer but kudos I'm straight and I got half a chub"

"Thanks Jason can we get dressed"

"Yeah go ahead thought I would give you a heads up"

"Thanks I'll make sure to change the sheets"


	2. What happened after the laundry room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Will takes Nico into the laundry room this is what happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short

Percy's POV

Cleaning the glass up from Wills wine glass I saw I'm having a heated yet whispered argument with Nico. I smirked knowing they were doing the same shit Anna and I were. I told them it was tough but no they didn't want to listen. They think they are superior just because they have been married for so long.

Whatever.

Standing up with the glass in the dustpan Will attacked Nico bloody hand and all. Moving him backwards to the laundry room I saw the flash of Nicos Ramones shirt being pulled off. Ha! They couldn't take it! I knew they would break. Then... the noises started. Moans and cries escaped the room next to the kitchen drawing in everyone's attention. Piper, Jason, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Reyna, and Annabeth all gathered in the kitchen listening to those two tear eachother apart. The dryer was banging against the wall so hard I was pretty sure they were breaking it.

"Dude how long have they been together?" Asked Leo

"Seven years" replied Hazel.

Everyone listened and watched the door in awe. Seven years and almost half of those being married and they still fucked like they were horny teens. It was jealousy inducing. Annabeth was next to be enjoying the show hearing the whimpers and mewls coming from behind the door. Everyone joining into snarky comments and smutty insinuations trying to figure out what they could possibly be doing to incite that kind of noise. I looked to Anna to see if she was shaking her head like I thought she would be but she wasn't. Instead she was panting. Heavy breathing heaving off her chest.

A pinky slid into mine as she drew closer to my ear.

"Upstairs now!" She said in an urgent whisper.

I didn't miss a beat we practically ran up the stairs two at a time. Opening my cousins bedroom door I grabbed Annabeths face and smashed her lips into mine. It was messy and desperate with teeth clinking and no real rhyme or reason. The sounds coming through the vent from downstairs were enough to make us realize that this little experiment was the stupidest thing in the world and it amazing how stupid something can seem when it came from the smartest person I've ever known.

Anna was perfect in every way to Kenny matter how much we annoyed the fuck out of eachother she was perfect. We had seen eachother at our worst we had gone through Tartarus together. Fell into it for what seemed like days. Experienced pain and suffering that no human should ever endure. We both still had nightmares about it. That's was nothing and I would do it again as long as she was by my side. I still to this day don't understand how someone so smart daughter of the goddess of wisdom herself could fall for a dumb reckless asshole like me.

Dragging me to Nico and Wills bed she fell backwards bringing me with her. A throw pillow dig into her neck and she tried to move it until she broke out kiss examining the pillow.

"Annie I swear if your going to stop me now I'm divorcing you and we are not even married yet! We already kissed we already broke it! Let's just do it I'm dying here!"

"Shut up seaweed brain something is in this pillow!"

Tearing the Velcro side she dumped the contents of the pillow on the bed. A variety of straps, anal beads, lube (like a lot like 6 full tubes of different flavors), a suede flogger, bondage tape, nipple clamps, 2 dilidos, 1 large vibrator, cock rings, and a retractable spreader bar were all in the throw pillow. Surprisingly no butt plugs but for all I know that's not the only treasure chest of crazy in this room. Annabeth had a evil gleam in her eye and grabbed a few items.

"Think they are clean?"

"At this moment I'm not sure I give a shit. Whatever you want to use we are using!"

I took her mouth again pressing against her. This was going to be good...

Jason's POV

Hearing my cousin in the laundry room getting fucked into next Sunday should be a creepy and weird thing to hear. Had to admit though it was hot. I love piper I do but I have toyed around with the idea of... experimenting. We had talked about it once or twice. We are hoping to bring another person in for my birthday. Hearing the commotion just made it all the more exciting knowing that there was a distinct possibility that those noises could end up coming out of me. I'd have to have a talk with Nico and get some pointers. If sex with a man was that good maybe I would have Piper buy a strap on because I wanted nothing more than to experience whatever ecstasy was being done in that laundry room. Annabeth and Percy had disappeared. I mouthed to Leo to see where they were.

"Dude they are tearing up the happy couples California king upstairs. You might want to warn them to change the sheets later.!"

After what I could only assume was two climax cries and a dumbing down of sound ineaited a few seconds before I opened the door and warned them. Won't lie wasn't mad at what I saw at all.

Nicos POV

Grabbing the extra linens from the closet Will and I went into our room to inspect the damage my cousin had inflicted on our room. I would be mad but its kinda our fault they broke. We walked in to see the sheets torn and blankets off the bed. Where was my hidey pillow? Looking around I found in under the end of the bed and it was OPENED!

"They... they used our stash babe!"

"What they use?"

Searching under the bed some more I have him a small inventory.

"Looks like a bottle of the vanilla lube, the anal beads, the vibrator, and some of the tape."

"Wow they went all out"

"Yeah and now I have to clean these!"

"Yeah well small price to pay. Plus you need to clean them now while I redo the sheets."

"Why now?"

"Cause the minute these sheets are back on we are using everything in the pillow"

"Everything?"

"Everything!

"Well then I'm going to clean these and I'll be naked when I come back. I expect the same of you.. unless you want to get punished? Or do you want to be a good boy?"

"Oh I don't want to be good"

Pushing him on the bed I straddled his hips and held in wrists above his head.

"I'll be back in 10 minutes. You will be naked. You will be waiting for me. You will be fingering that tight little hole of yours prepping yourself to get fucked into the mattress. Understand?"

"Yes" he breathed

"Yes what?!" I gripped his wrists tighter.

"Yes papa"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos! And give me prompts!!sorry I'm demanding today.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and kudos they are my life blood


End file.
